Illusion
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Aku jatuh setiap saat kedua manik kita bertemu. Menimbulkan guncangan yang mengerikan namun terasa menyenangkan. Kamu tidak pernah menyampaikan satu pun janji padaku. Tidak. Namun sayang, semua sikap itu seakan menjanjikan segalanya./"Dan ada sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan gamblang."/…/"Mungkin suatu saat akan kuungkapkan padamu."/SasuSaku


**Illusion**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Summary: Aku jatuh setiap saat kedua manik kita bertemu. Menimbulkan guncangan yang mengerikan namun terasa menyenangkan. Kamu tidak pernah menyampaikan satu pun janji padaku. Tidak. Namun sayang, semua sikap itu seakan menjanjikan segalanya./"Dan ada sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan gamblang."/…/"Mungkin suatu saat akan kuungkapkan padamu."**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: AU, GJ, typo(s), aneh,** _ **oneshoot**_ **,** _ **OoC**_ **Sasuke (di sini ceritanya Sasuke itu agak hangat dan yah, menurutku ini akan sedikit OoC), dll.**

 **SakuNaru di sini cuma sahabat.**

 **Words: 2.389**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 _Salju turun perlahan, membentuk beberapa gundukkan kecil di tanah. Menutupi hijaunya dedaunan. Di sana, sepasang manusia sedang berhadapan duduk di bangku taman._

" _Sasuke, beri aku alasan." Sakura menatap lurus_ onyx _milik Sasuke._

" _Untuk?"_

 _Gadis berambut pink itu meremas kedua tangannya. Menghindari tatapan kawannya semenjak kecil._

" _Kau terlihat begitu peduli padaku. Aku tahu tak banyak yang peduli terhadapku."_

 _Sasuke terlihat masih memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengalihkan pandanganya._

" _Semua orang ketakutan saat melihatku hanya karena aku punya masa lalu yang buruk." Sakura itu menengadah kembali._

 _Sasuke mengelus lembut pipi teman kecilnya dengan ibu jari._

" _Karena kita punya masa lalu yang sama."Sasuke berbisik nyaris tidak terdengar._

Emerald _itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Berusaha mencari kebohongan dari ucapan lelaki di hadapannya. Ucapan pria itu yang menghipnotis dengan segala tingkah lembutnya._

" _Dan ada sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan gamblang." hembusan napasnya menimbulkan uap putih di sekitar mulut. Sesekali uap hangatnya membelai pipi Sakura. Gadis itu menahan napasnya. "Mungkin suatu saat akan kuungkapkan padamu."_

 _Degup jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Hanya itu. Sungguh hanya dua buah kalimat sederhana yang dapat membuatnya menunggu hingga bertahun-tahun ke depan. Memertaruhkan seluruh perasaannya._

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Aku bangkit dari tidurku yang panjang. Menggaruk kepalaku yag tidak gatal. Mimpi itu lagi. Di hari minggu bersalju ini aku kembali bermimpi seperti itu. Sudah tujuh tahun sejak saat dia mengucapkannya. Aku memegang janjinya. Selalu.

Dengan malas aku berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk mencuci wajahku di westafel.

"Sakura, sudah bangun?" seseorang mengelus rambutku pelan.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, _Tou-san_."

"Kalau kau lapar, hangatkan dulu masakan _Kaa-san_ , pasti sudah dingin. _Tou-san_ tadi tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu. Kau terlihat lelah sekali."

Aku tersenyum hangat. _Tou-san_ sangatlah baik dan pengertian.

"Tentu. _Arigatou._ "

Rasanya, berkat mimpi tadi aku kehilangan seluruh nafsu makanku. Semua rasanya hambar. Bahkan sekalipun aku tahu _okaa-san_ masak makanan kesukaanku karena kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka.

Kakiku melangkah perlahan menaiki tangga kembali ke kamarku.

Mimpi itu nyaris selalu menghantui setiap malam bersaljuku sesedikitnya setahun sekali. Mungkin ini menyiksaku saat menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Aku sedikit resah.

Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu hadir dalam bayangku. Senyumannya, ucapannya, tingkah lembutnya… selalu ada dalam setiap butiran salju di bulan Desember. Aku menghela napas. Hanya janji itu yang membuatku terus bertahan.

Aku kembali masuk ke kamar dan duduk sisi kasurku. Menyandar pada dinding. Berusaha mencari tempat berpegang.

"Uchiha…" bisikku. "Sasuke."

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja seakan merasakan suhu menurun dengan sangat drastis. Andai saja Sasuke di sini, mungkin semuanya takkan terasa seberat ini. Sasuke pergi ke luar negeri melanjutkan SMA-nya di Jerman dan juga menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Inggris. Bahkan tanpa singgah di Jepang untuk setidaknya menyapaku. Apa dia tak tahu aku amat merindukannya?

Kami sama sekali tidak mengontak satu sama lain. Hanya janjinya yang membuatku bertahan.

Ah… rasanya aku lebih baik menonton film. Beberapa hari lagi udara akan sangat dingin. Ini masih belum puncak dari musim salju. Lebih baik aku pergi ke bioskop hari ini sebelum suhu semakin menurun.

"Ya, benar."

Aku bangkit dan memilih mandi dengan air hangat. Siapa orang gila di dunia ini yang mandi air dingin saat musim salju tiba?

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku memakai pakaian musim dingin. Bersiap untuk beberapa kemungkinan terburuk dengan merangkap pakaianku.

Seingatku serial kedua film favoritku baru saja tayang di bioskop. Ini seharusnya jadi pengalihan fokus terbaik. Terlalu lama berpikir tentang Sasuke akan membuatku gila.

" _Tou-san, Kaa-san,_ aku mau pergi nonton, mungkin sore ini baru pulang. Entahlah.. aku bersama Naruto." teriakku seraya menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

 **Naruto, mau temani aku nonton? Kalau mau, aku ke rumahmu.−Sakura**

Di depan pintu, aku mengambil sepatu _boots_ berbahan kulit milikku dari rak sepatu untuk melindungi dari dingin. Dari gantungan kayu di dekat pintu, aku mengambil syal berwarna merah marun.

"Ya, Sakura, jangan pulang terlalu larut!" suara _okaa-san_ terdengar dari kamar mereka. Ah, aku kan sudah besar.

"Ya, jangan khawatir."

 **Tentu, aku akan bersiap. –Naruto**

Kedua orang tuaku percaya pada Naruto karena kami bertetangga. Sejak kecil, kekhawatiran mereka akan berkurang saat aku keluar bersama Naruto atau Sasuke. Secara misterius, mereka tahu aku _dekat_ dengan Sasuke.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke rumah sederhana yang terlihat hangat tepat di samping rumahku.

" _Konnichiwa_." Aku mengetuk tiga kali pintu bercat putih itu.

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam yang berteriak keras membuatku tersenyum geli. Itu Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto.

" _Konnichiwa_ , ah, Sakura, tadi Naruto langsung mandi. Duduklah dulu." ayah Naruto tersenyum hangat padaku.

" _Ha'i, Jii-san_." aku membalas senyuman pria itu. Naruto nyaris persis Minato- _san._ Ramah. Namun cerewet sekali seperti ibunya. Aku duduk di ruang tamunya di atas sebuah bantal hangat. Minato pergi berlalu sebentar ke arah dapur.

"Naruto, jangan terlalu lama, _tebane_!" teriakan Kushina terdengar lagi. "Sakura sudah menunggumu. Cepatlah. Kau takkan pernah kubiarkan sekali-kali membuat seorang gadis menunggu!"

Teriakan wanita cantik itu membuatku tertawa kecil. Kushina memang sosok ibu yang manisdalam satu sisi.

"Iya, _Kaa-chan_!" dengan terburu, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian kaos dan jeansnya. "Sebentar, Sakura _-chan_ aku ambil jaket dulu!"

Wujudnya bahkan belum sepenuhnya aku lihat, dia sudah berlari ke kamarnya.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Sebuah ocha hangat dengan uap mengepul tersaji di depanku. Ayah Naruto masih dengan keramahan yang sama menyajikan minuman untukku, seolah tidak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi di rumah mereka. Rumah Uzumaki memang selalu sehangat ini.

" _Arigatou_ , _Jii-san._ " aku menyesap minuman hangat buatannya.

Beliau tertawa kecil. "Aku jadi merasa sudah tua dipanggil seperti itu olehmu."

Aku menggaruk tengkukku malu.

"Eh, _summimasen._ Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Kau selalu saja terlalu kaku. Santai sajalah." ah, andai saja Sasuke seperti Uzumaki Minato.

Naruto dengan terburu-buru datang dan duduk di sampingku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ayo, Sakura _-chan_. Kita berangkat."

"Ah, iya." Aku meminum habis ocha yang disuguhkan sebelum berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada ayahnya Naruto.

"Aku pergi, _Kaa-chan, Tou-chan._ "

"Hati-hati. Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan gadis itu!" teriak ibu Naruto.

Naruto menarik tanganku agar bergegas.

"Ya, _Kaa-chan._ "

Dalam satu detik kami sudah berada di luar rumah dan Naruto sedang berusaha menormalkan napasnya.

"Maaf, ya, Sakura- _chan_ orang tuaku selalu saja cerewet." Pria _spike_ itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu kau merasa tidak nyaman."

"Aku sudah biasa. Ayo." aku tertawa kecil. Keluarga yang bahagia.

Aku dan Naruto akan pergi naik kereta dua kali sebelum naik taksi ke bioskop favorit kami. Aku sedang ingin nonton film 3D kartun kesukaanku hari ini. Mungkin akan menghiburku.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau tahu?" tanya Naruto saat kami sudah di kereta.

"Hm?" tangan kananku meraih pegangan yang menggantung di atas kepalaku.

Jeda yang diambil Naruto membuatku memutuskan menoleh padanya.

" _Teme_ akan pulang besok." kata pria pirang itu ragu.

Kereta mulai berjalan. Aku terpaku. Sasuke. Pulang. Besok. Besok?

"Hah?! Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Aku mau mena-" sambitku cepat.

"Jangan."

Aku mengernyit. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kenapa?"

Dia menggaruk kepalanya gugup. "Maksudku jangan langsung. _Teme_ kan butuh istirahat. Perjalanan ke Jepang itu kan pasti melelahkan sekali."

Aku mengganguk kecil. "Kau benar."

"Nanti aku akan bilang ke _Teme_ kalau kau mau bicara padanya _._ "

Ya, mungkin aku memang harus sedikit lebih bersabar lagi. Aku sudah menunggunya tujuh tahun. Memberi beberapa hari lagi takkan membuatku mati, kan?

Meskipun beberapa hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang panjang saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah ada di Jepang.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Menunggu mungkin bagi 80% orang di dunia itu membosankan, termasuk aku.

 **Apa dia masih sibuk?−Sakura**

Aku berguling di atas kasur.

 **Ya, sedikit. Tapi aku sudah bilang padanya. Mungkin besok atau lusa dia sudah mulai** _ **free**_ **.−Naruto**

Bibirku melukiskan sebuah senyuman tertahan. _Finally._

 **Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku berhutang padamu.−Sakura**

Naruto sudah berubah banyak. Dia jadi semakin bijak. Apa Sasuke juga begitu? Seberapa banyak pria itu berubah? Terakhir kita bertemu kita masih remaja. Yah.. yang aku takutkan adalah remaja terkadang masih plin plan dengan hati mereka.

Tidak. Tentu saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku menghela napas. Tersenyum kecil. Berusaha menghibur diri.

 **Bukan masalah.−Naruto**

Lelaki _spike_ itu terlihat berubah menjadi semakin baik setiap harinya. Mungkin aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertinya.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **»«**

Jantungku berpacu menantikan kehadirannya. Pria yang selalu kutunggu selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Uchiha Sasuke. Kita kembali berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat ini. Tempat terakhir dia berjanji tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Akhirnya kami akan bertemu setelah sekian lama. Bahkan tambahan beberapa hari itu membuatku semakin muak.

Hahh…

Aku meremas kedua tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan merah muda. Sebuah syall merah marun kesukaanku aku rapatkan. Mencari kehangatan.

Demi menenangkan hati, aku menutup mata dan menunduk dalam. Rasanya dadaku hendak meledak dengan segala rasa yang membuncah. Namun dari semua perasaan ini, ada sebuah luka yang berusaha ia robek menimbulkan rasa ngilu dalam dada.

"Hai, Sakura."

 _Deg!_

Aku sontak membuka mataku. Kedua _emerald_ -ku melihat sepasang _sneakers_ berwarna biru tua dengan variasi putih dan hitam di beberapa sisi. Jantungku yang sudah berhasil tenang kini berontak.

Dengan takut aku menengadah menatap sosok yang begitu kurindukan.

"Sasuke."

Sungguh. Dalam tujuh tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan di depannya. Maksudu, bagaiman bisa aku berpikir rasional saat aku melihat Uchiha ini? Ke mana semua rencana yang aku buat saat hendak bertemu dengannya?

"Lama tak jumpa." pria raven itu duduk di tempat kosong tepat di sebelah kananku.

 _Eh?_

Tanpa kusadari, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai duduk di samping Sasuke. Ah, mungkin dia hanya ikut duduk di sini.

"Ah, ya. Tujuh tahun memang bukan waktu yang pendek." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Aku tersenyum melihat tawa pertamanya. Masih sememesona dulu.

Suara pria ini jauh berubah dari saat terakhir kami bertemu. Fisiknya cukup banyak berubah menandakan kedewasaan. Tubuhnya jauh lebih tegap sekarang. Wajahnya menggambarkan ketegasan. Bibir tipisnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

Satu kata: sempurna.

"Maaf."

Aku kembali tersadar.

"Untuk?"

Dia terlihat sedikit gugup. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya mengusap hidung.

"Apa pun itu."

Ini situasi yang sedikit canggung. Oke, aku benci ini. Jatungku menggila. Kuharap ini akan segera berakhir.

"Asal kau tidak lupa akan janjimu. Kau tahu, kan, kita sudah dewasa." Aku kembali meremas kedua tanganku. Oh tidak, gadis di samping Sasuke semakin membuatku gugup sekali pun dia hanya diam dengan wajah memerah. Aku menunduk sesaat.

"Janji?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Aku tidak pernah ingat aku pernah berjanji sesuatu padamu sebelum aku pergi."

 _Hah?_

Ha. Haha.

Lucu.

"Kau bilang akan mengungkapkan sesuatu padaku." bisikku. Kini gadis di samping Sasuke sedikit menoleh dengan tatapan tak percaya. Masa bodoh. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini. "Sesuatu yang tak bisa kau jelaskan dengan gamblang."

Keheningan merajalela. Jeda yang panjang membuatku semakin terlingkupi kecanggungan. Aku meneliti _onyx_ -nya yang menggambarkan keseriusan. Kedua tanganku menggigil setengah bergetar. Remasan kedua tanganku semakin kuat. Bahkan belum cukup untuk menghalau rasa dingin.

Dua puluh sembilan persen dari ekspresinya menggambarkan kebingungan. Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku.

"Aku memang menyukaimu. Sejak dulu."

Kini aku mengulum bibir bawahku. Berusaha tidak terlalu berharap dengan kalimatnya yang sedikit menggantung. Kecanggungan mengudara. Aku tidak mengenal Sasuke yang ini. Ini bukan Sasuke yang kukenal. Sasuke yang kutahu selalu membuatku nyaman kapan pun dimana pun.

Dia bukan Sasukeku.

"Tapi hanya itu. Lalu apa?"

 **Hahaha** …

Dia bukan Sasukeku.

Aku menggeleng kecil. Berusaha mengingat memori itu. Apa masih belum jelas? Aku tak percaya. Menghilangkan bayangan memori itu. Apa ucapannya dulu tidak terlalu manis?

"Kau bukan Sasuke. Sasuke yang aku kenal bukan sepertimu."

Jantungku seakan dicengkram erat oleh tangan tak berwujud. Rasa ngilunya merambat ke seluruh nadi melemaskan seluruh saraf. Indra perabaku lenyap. Sesak. Seluruh oksigen menjauh dari sekelilingku. Menghindar. Menjauh. Menatap mencela.

 **Haha**..

"Aku sudah bertunangan."

Kini aku merasa menjadi sosok paling terkucil di dunia.

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata."

Sasukeku menggenggam erat lengan gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu bersemburat merah. Malu. Kedua _amethyst_ -nya menatapku. Beradu dengan sepasang _emerald_ -ku. Ada sepuluh persen penyesalan dalam senyuman kakunya.

Bohong.

Kumohon… _Kami-sama._

" **Ha**."

Kini aku bisa merasakan semua sarafku berkerja. Ujung saraf bebas menguasai pusat indra.

"Bercandamu lucu, Sasuke- _kun_. Semua orang tahu ini Desember, bukan April." aku masih berusaha menyangkal dan mengelak. "Sekarang mari akhiri ini. Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini."

Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah kenangan yang menyenangkan. Dia bukan Sasukeku.

"Sakura, maafkan aku, tapi rasa sukaku tidak sebesar itu." Aku menggeleng. Tidak, Sasuke, katakan kau bercanda atau aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu. "Mungkin kamu salah persepsi akan ucapanku dulu."

Aku menggigit bibir atasku. Berusaha menahan air mata yang gagal kulakukan.

"Kau jahat, Sasuke- _kun._ " Kini bahkan wajah hangatnya hilang. Dia menunjukkan seratus persen ketegasan dalam sikapnya. Pipiku basah sudah oleh jejak air mata.

"Mungkin aku harus pergi." ucap Sasuke berdiri. Masih menggenggam erat tangan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Dulu Sasuke sering menggenggam tanganku seperti itu.

"Pergilah dan jangan kembali!" bentakku sambil membuang mukaku ke kiri. Menghindari _eye contact_.

Sasuke berbalik memunggungiku. Aku menoleh punggungnya. Selama ini aku tak pernah menatap punggungnya. Aku terlalu senang saat berada di sampingnya.

" _Arigato_."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menoleh. Aku bangit dan berdiri menghadapnya mungkin untuk terakhir kali dalam hidupkus. Menengadah menantang. Sekalipun dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. Tersenyum miris setengah meremehkan.

" _For being annoying._ "

Aku berlalu.

"Aa _. Jaa_."

Kini aku terdiam. Kami saling memunggungi. Aku tahu ia takkan mungkin menoleh. Sasuke takkan mungkin bisa kembali seperti dulu. Kami takkan mungkin bisa kembali seperti dulu.

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku. Dadaku kini seakan terhimpit. Sesak. Air mata semakin membasahi pipiku. Menetes di daguku dan berakhir pada permukaan syall kesukaanku. Setiap langkah mereka terdengar jelas olehku. Semakin jauh mereka, semakin besar lubang yang tertinggal.

"Hiks…" aku sudah tak tahan lagi. "Aku benci kamu, Uchiha Sasuke."

" _Dan ada sebuah alasan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan gamblang."_

Isakan lain terus keluar dari bibirku. Ha.. hahaha… tolong bilang ini bohong.

Aku tahu siapa yang menyedihkan di sini. Tubuhku kembali terduduk. Kedua tanganku menopang kepala. Menutupi _emerald_ -ku.

" _Mungkin suatu saat akan kuungkapkan padamu."_

Aku menunduk dalam. Seseorang mengelus lembut bahuku. Aku menengadah menatap seseorang yang melakukan itu.

Sontak kini aku memeluk pria jabrik itu. Menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Naruto…" aku tergugu. "Sasuke jahat, Naruto."

Aku ingin sekali membencinya. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa? Aku masih memiliki secuil rasa itu di lubuk terdalam di hatiku. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengelus punggungku. Menenangkanku. Hatiku semakin sakit. Lelaki sialan itu yang merobeknya.

"Maaf, Sakura- _chan_. Aku memang sudah tahu." Secara refleks aku melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Hah?"

Naruto menghapus sisa air mata di pipiku.

"Tapi aku ingin kau tahu sendiri dari Sasuke. Aku tahu jelas kau menyukainya." jelas Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin kamu mengerti."

Aku menggeleng. "Kalau kau menceritakannya padaku sebelum ini, mungkin semuanya tak akan sesakit ini!"

"Aku ingin kau mengerti, Sa-"

"Mengerti apa?!" aku mendorong bahunya dengan kasar. "Mengerti kalau sebaiknya kita memang tak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu?!"

Tangisanku yang sempat hendak reda, kini justru kembali pecah.

"Kalau aku tahu sebelum ini, aku pasti… hiks.. Naruto jahat. Aku pasti tidak berpikir kalau sebaiknya aku mati saja." Tubuhku melemas. Aku memeluk diriku sediri. Rasanya sungguh tidak dingin. Aku hanya merasa kosong.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto hendak memelukku. "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Jadi aku kemari. Aku khawatir padamu."

"Kau sudah memperkirakan ini tapi tetap saja membiarkanku terluka?" aku mundur. Menghindari lelaki itu.

Kuhapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipiku dengan kasar.

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto memegang kedua bahuku seakan menyadarkan. Aku melemparkan tatapan tidak suka. "Tidak ada yang bilang kau tidak akan terluka jika aku yang memberitahumu, kan?"

"Tidak, tapi setidaknya aku bisa tahu diri." aku menyingkirkan kedua lengan Naruto dari pundakku. Tak ingin dia menyentuhku. "Aku bisa membicarakan hal umum dengannya dan kita masih tetap bisa berteman."

"Dengan luka yang akan terus bertambah setiap harinya? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Tangannya menjulur hendak mengelus kepalaku. "Aku tahu itu akan terasa lebih menyakitkan saat kau mengetahuinya dari orang lain."

Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Semua akan lebih baik kalau dia selamanya tidak tahu akan hal ini, Naruto. Tentang perasaanku. Jangan sok tahu. Itu tidak benar.

"Menjauh kau, Penghianat!" bentakku keras. Dengan langkah tertatih aku berlari kecil meninggalkan Naruto.

Sakit. Dadaku sakit. Ia kini bukan hanya terluka, tapi ada sebuah lubang besar di sana. Aku merasa kosong. Semua orang terdekatku pergi. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

Bohong.

Pembohong.

Semua orang pembohong.

Penantianku selama tujuh tahun hanya untuk diakhiri dengan ini? Dengan semua tangis dan bahkan tanpa rasa penyesalan Sasuke.

Aku benci dunia.

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Everybody have their own choice. Some of them prefer to make an illusion to cover the truth.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Author's Note:

 _Summary_ -nya aku ambil dari *uhuk* catatan di ' _diary_ ' aku.

Nggak sepeuhnya _diary_ sih, cuma di _sticky notes_ yang ada di laptop sempet nulis iseng gitu dan tiba-tiba kepikiran pas baca lagi, ini sedang terjadi sama aku. Aku lampiasin aja ke nulis gitu lah~ *ekhem* Aku lagi patah hati nih, gaes. *gaada yang peduli*

Doi berubah dingin banget *curhat*. Huh.

Oke.

Sebagian dari fic ini terinspirasi _Back to December_ milik Taylor Swift.

Aku mau pesen sama kalian yang cowo-cowo, ya, hati-hati kalau ngomong sama cewe. Cewe itu punya hati dan kalian kebanyakan ga tahu kalau ternyata dia itu tipe cewe yang baperan atau nggak. Pemikiran cewe itu 90% perasaan dan 10% logika. Tolong jaga perasaannya. T.T *hiks* aku jadi sedih.

 _RnR, please?_


End file.
